Memories Of You
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: In our life, we meet many people, people who change our lives for either better or worse. But the people who truly make a difference in our lives, they are the few who we can never forget down the road of life, and our minds make sure we don't.


Separation, we have all had it happen to us in some point in our lives. Whether it be with an object when have had since our childhoods, to a person we have known for the longest time. But both have the same impact on us, we feel as though a piece of us have been taken away and from that we feel as if we aren't complete or without that object or person in our lives we feel empty. Though some can shake that feeling off quickly, for others it takes time to come to terms with such feelings and even then, there are small parts that stay with us no matter how hard we try and fill them. Is that a bad thing? I guess it depends on the situation and how attached you were, for if it involves both matters of the mind and heart, it's difficult to come to terms. For at any time those feelings can come back and in full force, something two people are about to experience on this night after all the years they have been apart.

As the once bright and radiant sun that hung all over China began to slowly descend into the horizon, bringing with it, its light and warmth. Thus making room for the now clam and cool night that was brought on by the beautiful white and grey full moon. With this, friends said goodnight and parents tucked their children in, reading bed time stories so they could drift off into their own little worlds. For most, their dreams were pleasant by all the smiles people were showing in their sleep, but for two certain people, they were showing the opposite of happiness, and were showing signs of pain and distress. The first of the two was named Po, a male panda who years ago was a named a mighty warrior and hero who hailed from a place called the Valley of Peace. But now resides in a small village on the outskirts of China, as the life he wanted to live required him to start a new for safety reasons. This was also the case for the second person who like Po was a strong warrior and was from the Valley of Peace but had left that life behind for a new one and this person's name is Tigress, a female tiger. She also resided in a small village but this one lay in the thick of a long bamboo forest where things were quiet and quite peaceful. But as the two lay in their beds in their medium sized houses, the two began to shake and stir, letting out groans.

"T-tigress," Po quietly spoke in his sleep, gripping his sheets as his dreams tormented him with images of his old comrade.

 **Po's dream scape**

" _Well I guess this is goodbye Po," Tigress spoke, holding the paw of a dark black wolf who was wearing a blue tunic._

" _I guess it is Tigress, I hope you have a good life." Po said with a soft smile as he started to reach his paw out to the feline. But as he held his paw out to her, he could feel his heart become cold and the world around him started to shake._

" _What's happening?!" Po shouted with fear, looking over at Tigress. When he looked back at her though, his eyes widened as the wolf that was near her was gone and that she was now on her knees, sobbing hard with her paws over her eyes._

" _Tigress! What's wrong?" Po asked with worry as he rushed over to her. It was as though he couldn't reach her, as with every step he took she got farther and farther away from him. Seeing this he tried to quicken his pace but it was to no avail, as he just couldn't reach her._

" _I was stupid to think anyone could love me, I'm just a, nobody that no one wants." Tigress cried, letting her head up to reveal her once bright yellow eyes to now be a cold and empty grey color._

" _Don't say that! You're not a, nobody you're a great person!" Po cried out, reaching his paw out to her. But the only thing that reached her was the cold darkness as it wrapped around her. The darkness then formed a red smile and laughed._

" _To bad, if only you could have saved her from him." The darkness then swallowed her up and the only thing that could be heard was her cries, echoing in the cold emptiness, making Po clench his fists and close his eyes._

 **End Of Dream**

"NOOOOOO!" Po shouted, accidently rolling out of bed and began to look around frantically. This caused the sounds of a baby cries and for a white and grey spotted leopard who was wearing a night gown to rise up out of the bed with a scared look.

"Po, what happened?" The leopard said, getting out of bed and rushing over to him.

"Sorry Bai, it was just a really bad dream." Po said, letting out small breaths as he could feel some sweat on his fur. He then quickly got off the floor and rushed over to a small crib where a small baby panda with black and grey laid. Gently reaching in, the panda grabbed the small bundle and held them close to his chest.

"Shhhh, its ok Jan. Daddy didn't mean to scare you," Po gently whispered, rocking the baby back and forth slowly. As he did this, the cub started to calm down and her cries soon turned into small sniffles.

"There we go, it's alright sweetie," Po said with a small smile, planting a small kiss on the cub's forehead. Bai had then placed her paw on her husband's shoulder and looked at him.

"What was your dream about honey? If you don't mind me asking," She asked with concern. Hearing this, Po looked over at her and gave her a small frown.

"I- I was dreaming about Tigress. I was dreaming about her being in pain and that there was nothing I could do to save her from the darkness, I couldn't protect her." Po said, clenching his teeth in anger. When he did this, Bai rested her head on Po's shoulder and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, but don't let that nightmare get to you dear. I'm sure she's fine and I know you would do anything for her, that's what friends do for another." Bai said, showing a smile, trying to ease her husband's thoughts.

"Thanks honey, but I think I'm going to get some fresh air. Just to clear my mind a little more," Po stated, handing Jan over to Bai and planting a small kiss on the leopards lips.

"Don't worry; I won't be gone for too long." Po said before leaving the confines of his house and into the open air, looking up at the night sky. But he wasn't the only one who had to get some fresh air from his dreams, as all the way in the bamboo village, was Tigress standing outside of her home starring at the sky due to what she dreamed as well.

 **Same time Po was having his dream**

"P-Po," Tigress said, tossing and turning her head, as her dreams started to turn.

 **Tigress's Dream**

" _If anyone has any objections to why these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," A sheep reverend said as Po was at the altar, with Bai, along with the whole village there to see them wed._

" _Yeah, we do!" Said a gang a wolf bandits, all armed to the teeth with weapon, panic soon ensued with everyone running away with fear while Tigress and the others prepared for battle._

" _This is an invitation only, so you all better scram!" Tigress roared, showing her claws and teeth to the wolf's, who all laughed._

" _Oh what a scary kitty, let's see if her claws got any scratch to them." Said who seemed to be the leader of the group and charged for her while the others scattered to fight the others. The two soon clashed with another, as Tigress dodged all of the wolf's attacks and delivered a hard right punch to the wolf's face._

" _Take that you bandit." Tigress said with anger, clenching her fists. The wolf only smiled before he raised his paw into the air._

" _Not bad, too bad it wasn't enough to save your friends." As he pointed his down paw behind her, this caused her to turn around and with horror see all of her friends covered in red and lifeless._

" _B-but it hasn't even been 5 minutes, we just started to fight." Tigress said with shock in her tone as she looked around her. She soon saw though Po and Bai on the ground covered in red to._

" _No, this can't be happening. This isn't real," Tigress said with water in her eyes, an evil laugh then could be heard in the air._

" _Are you sure Tigress? And are you sure you weren't the one who did it?" The voice said with joy._

" _No I couldn't have, it was the wol-," But she didn't see the wolf's anywhere, it was though they vanished._

" _What wolf's? Just look at your paws tiger," It said, causing Tigress to look at her paws only to see them and her body covered in blood and her friends body's covered with claw marks._

" _I've heard of jealousy but not to this extent. It's funny; I guess you lied when you told him you just wanted to be friends. Oh well," The voice said as it laughed with amusement, leaving only a distraught Tigress on her knees and crying._

" _They were right, I'm a monster… I'm a monster… I'M A MONSTER!" Tigress shouted with all of her might to the red sky above her._

 **End of Tigress's dream**

"Tigress, Tigress wake up," Said a worried dark wolf who was in bed with her and began to gently shake her. After a few seconds, the tiger shot open her eyes and looked around at her surroundings.

"Are you ok?" The wolf asked with worry, gently helping Tigress up.

"I think so, sorry if I scared you Cheng," Tigress said, noticing she had some sweat on her fur, surprising her a bit since she hadn't sweat in her sleep since she was a child.

"Don't be sorry dear, it just looked like you having a really bad dream," Cheng said, giving the tiger a worried look.

"You could say that.." She said looking at her paws "A bad one." Gently placing her paws down onto her stomach which a little round due to a cub residing in it. Cheng had then placed his own paw onto his wife's stomach and looked at her with concern.

"Was it about the orphanage?" He asked, remembering the time she had told him about her hard upbringing.

"Not exactly but it played a part in it. I was dreaming about Po's wedding day but instead of it being a happy one like I remember it just turned red and full of pain, and I had done it all it seemed," Tigress said with fear in her voice, but soon eased when she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Dreams can do that to us; make us into things we fear the most. But don't think at all it's true you're no monster and you and I both know it, as well as does our cub," Cheng said, gently kissing Tigress on the lips.

"That means a lot Cheng, thank you. If it's alright though, I'm going to go outside to cool down a little bit and regain my thoughts, but I won't be gone for too long." Tigress said, slowly getting out of bed with her black gown on.

"I'll be here honey." Cheng said with a smile on his face, causing Tigress to do the same before heading out into the cool night to which she took a deep breath.

"After so many years of not seeing you Po, you come right back into my mind. Even though I know you can take on the world, I just can't help but wonder if you're ok out there," Tigress said softly, letting the stars cover her eyes.

"It seems as though I still can't get you out of mind Tigress. But it's hard to; we shared so many memories together, both good and bad." Po said to himself, letting out a small laugh and nodding his head. As the two remembered each other, they felt their hearts become heavy with feelings, not feelings of love but feelings of wander and curiosity, leading them to sing a little song.

 _ **Po's verse**_

 _Memories,_

 _I have so many and yet so few I can remember,_

 _Yet the memories of you are the ones I can never seem to shake,_

 _Why is that I wander?_

 _Maybe it's because of the bond we formed through life?_

 _Or is it something more?_

 _ **Tigress's verse**_

 _I can't say for sure,_

 _For both my mind and heart move on different beats,_

 _I know we agreed to stay friends on that day,_

 _And the expression you showed was one I hate to see on you,_

 _But I know it was for the best._

 _ **Po's verse**_

 _Was it though?_

 _For the longest time I wandered more and more,_

 _But the path's we moved on from that day,_

 _Showed me and made me say,_

 _Maybe it was for the best,_

 _Yet after the years apart,_

 _My mind wanders back to you,_

 _ **Tigress's verse,**_

 _Will it always wander back to you I now ask myself,_

 _I can't say for sure yet I'm sure it will,_

 _For one like you is one you never think about,_

 _Yet my mind still hasn't changed,_

 _You're my friend and always will be,_

 _ **Po's verse**_

 _To me that's ok,_

 _I'd rather have a friend than to lose one like you,_

 _But you will always hold a special place in my heart for what you did for me,_

 _ **Both Po and Tigress**_

 _Now as I look in the night sky,_

 _I hope you hear this song sometime,_

 _So that you know I'll always think about you,_

 _Think about the times we had,_

 _And that time will never take you away from me,_

 _My one and only true friend._

"Ah, I do hope one day though we meet again, and see how far we have come since the time we last saw each other. I can only hope, we are wearing a smile and with a family by our side." The two said in unison, placing their paws over their hearts and began to head back inside their homes. Each embracing their new lives and making sure their memories of another stay with them but without the worry and fear, for they can only hope the other one is having a happy life and that their choices were the right ones for this life.

 **Thanks for reading this new story guys and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want telling me what you thought and sorry if that song sucks, I came up with it on my own.**


End file.
